Sexual Healing
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commission By: ssvidel3. Sakura Haruno is one of the best Medic-Nins in the world and has kunoichi coming from around the world to be treated by her. But why her? Well for her special treatments of course! But not everyone gets these treatments. Only the fittest, sexiest, most beautiful women in the world get her delicate skills.


In Konohagakure no Sato, there are few people who are quite as proficient at healing as one Sakura Haruno, Chunin of Konoha's Shinobi forces and a qualified Medic-Nin. It's unsurprising that she is such an amazing healer when you realize she was the student of the legendary Sannin and Medic-Nin Tsunade Senju, head of the Senju clan of Konoha. Two and a half years of training had taken Sakura from a novice to arguably the leading expert of shinobi medicine in the village, baring Tsunade herself. Because of this, it is ultimately unsurprising that Tsunade would send foreign dignitaries her way when they were in need of aid.

However, what Tsunade and the rest of the village didn't know was that Sakura provided a very different type of healing to the pent-up and stressed Kunoichi of Konoha and other villages alike. It wasn't conventional healing by any means, and it didn't fix any kind of physical injury. It did, however, much like a massage, relieve street and relax both the healer and the Kunoichi being healed. This healing made sure that women from all over the world came back to see Sakura and Sakura alone for healing whenever they could, which was just fine by her. In fact, even other prominent Kunoichi leaders came to see her when they could. An example being the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, who was seeing her at this very moment.

Within Sakura's private visitation room, moans of abject pleasure could be heard as Mei Terumi, leaning back on the desk sitting at the far end of the room, pushed Sakura's head by her bright pink hair into her crotch. It was truly a beautiful sight to see, and as Sakura licked at the older woman's fold, her eyes shone with a perverse insatiable lust that had driven her throughout much of her medical career. Mei grinned down at the teenage Medic-Nin, her strong grip holding the young woman's pink locked tight as her competition fast approached. Sakura reacted to the pain in her skull from the tight grip by moaning into the Mizukage's pussy, the vibrations were just enough to take her from on the edge to well and truly over it.

Mei screamed in ecstasy as she didn't just cum, she squirted. Her ejaculate splashed out all over the younger woman's face, her head not being able to escape as Mei's toned thighs and long legs kept her well in place. Waves of pleasure shot through her for several moments before calming down, her grip on the Medic-Nin finally loosening as she lay back on the desk, basking in the afterglow of what just occurred. Her tits, second only to Tsunade in size and perfect roundness, heaved in labored breaths as Mei herself took a moment to get her bearing back. Sakura in the meantime licked the cum from her face and wiped herself clean, loving the taste of the older woman in her mouth. After she was done, she turned back to the Mizukage and smiled far too casually for what had just gone down.

"You appear to be in perfect physical and sexual health Mizukage-Sama, please feel free to come back anytime. But certainly, come back next year for another physical though, you can't be too careful," Sakura said teasingly, giving a sexy wink to her latest patient.

"Oh, I'll be back soon you sexy little cunt, I'll be back for sure," Mei growled out in dominance, her lust and political position making her far more comfortable with being so degrading towards the Medic-Nin.

Sakura merely smirked at Mei's response, having expected as much. After taking a few more moments to completely regain herself, Mei redressed herself in her standard lowcut blue battle dress. Before she left, she pulled Sakura into one last dominating kiss, squeezing the girl's modest tits hard through her clothes before pulling away and leaving without another word. Sakura whined in frustration after Mei was gone, the kiss having gotten her engines revving all over again. She needed some form of release, but her appointments were finished for the day, so she had to find somewhere and someone to get her rocks off.

Quickly leaving the hospital, she made her way through the village with relative haste as she looked for a good place and person to get off with. She hated feeling this horny, but she was so sensitive to teasing she couldn't help it. Naturally, she ended up in the villages red light district where anything from the tasteful and sensual to the seedy and niche resided for people's carnal enjoyment. Within minutes, Sakura found her way into a high-end strip club called "The Slutty Kunoichi". What was special about this club was that it was women's only, a lesbian club. That fit the young, pink-haired nymphomaniac just fine.

The first thing that hit her upon entering the bar was the smell of smoke and sex in the air, sounds of slapping skin and screams of pleasure came from behind closed doors, with more sensual sighs coming from the stripper stages. The entire building was dark, with bright lights lighting up the stages and lightly illuminating the rest of the room to create an atmosphere and intimacy. Sakura was shocked she had never found this place before, but she was glad she had now. Making her way through the crowds of women making out, throwing money at strippers and drinking down copious amounts of alcohol, the well renowned Medic-Nin stopped dead as she was struck by the sight of easily the most sexually alluring sight she had ever seen.

Atop the stage was a beautiful young woman clad only in a garter belt, fishnet stockings, and high heels. She was average height, black hair in two buns on each side of her head at the back, beautiful grey eyes and a fringe that framed her pretty face. Her body was lithe and toned, with wide childbearing hips that made her toned thighs and long legs deliciously thick. Everything about her was amazing, even her pale skin and light pink lips were pretty beyond belief. Sakura knew she had to have her, and before she knew it she was sat down in front of the dancing girl throwing hundreds of Ryo away to get her attention.

As you could imagine, a large amount of money being thrown at her feet got the beautiful strippers attentions, her pretty pink lips forming into a smirk. Stopping her routine, she got to her knees and crawled her way over to the Medic-nin along the strippers walkway. Sakura's breath hitched as she caught sight of the strippers round tits hanging down from her chest, her unblemished orbs of pale flesh making the pink-haired kunoichi's mouth water. When she reached Sakura, she didn't even hesitate to begin dancing for the woman.

"You're so fucking hot sweetheart, show me that sweet ass of yours," Sakura growled out huskily as she relaxed in her chair, allowing the stripper to do as she liked.

"For you, I'll do ANYTHING," the stripper replies with a smirk.

She then quickly got to work putting on a show for the Medic-Nin, her hips swaying sensually as she rubbed her hands down her toned, curved body. Sakura's mouth watered at the sight of the young whore bending over in front of her, her round ass being shoved in the pink haired Shinobi's face. It got even worse when she started rubbing her behind on Sakura's lap, causing her to bite her lip as her lust built up to a dangerous degree. She could feel herself getting extremely wet because of the bun-haired stripper. What made it even worse, or better depending on your perspective, was that the stripper seemed to be all too aware of this.

"My name is TenTen, and I'll be your fuck toy for tonight. Tell me what you want from me baby, and I'll make your dreams come true."

Sakura was frozen in arousal, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This scantily clad, beautiful little cunt was offering herself up to her in public, and Sakura was seriously considering taking her up on her offer. The women sitting around the dance poll were now watching them intently, some of them even shamelessly stuffing their hands down their pants to get themselves off to the sight. Grinning, Sakura leaned her head down so her lips were a hairs breath away from the girl's ear.

"I want you down on your knees, licking me out your dirty little bint," Sakura whispered, getting a giggle from the stripper.

Without so much as a word, TenTen dropped to her knees. She smiled up at the younger woman and grabbed the top of her blue Shinobi trousers, pulling them down along with her sexy black thong underneath to reveal her perfect pink pussy. TenTen licked her lips in anticipation at the sight of the Medic-Nin's twat, it being freshly shaved almost as if in anticipation for this very happenstance. Before TenTen could dive in however, Sakura looked down with minor concern overriding her near overwhelming arousal.

"Won't you get in trouble for this, we can always wait in until you get off work," Sakura suggested. TenTen merely giggled and shook her head.

"There's no need. Here, they'll let us do whatever we want with the guests as long as we're okay with it. And all I want right now is to eat out your pussy."

Sakura smiled in relief and nodded. Without another word, the young stripper dived with gusto into the Medic-Nin's perfect cunt, drawing a throaty moan from the older man. TenTen licked her way along Sakura's cunt, working her tongue over the folds and clit with a skill only found in her line of work. Her tongue dived into Sakura's hole between licks, causing Sakura's to feel herself begin to build towards an abrupt ending. Over time the pressure began to build and Sakura ran her hands through TenTen's hair as she humped her face, her breath hitching, and eyelids flickering. The pain from Sakura grabbing her hair brought out a moan of perverse pleasure from TenTen, not to mention the fact she loved the taste of her new lover.

Sakura was close to climax at this point but was riding the edge for everything it was worth before hitting her end. TenTen, however, knew exactly how to make her cum. Leaning up, she focused her tongue directly on Sakura's clit and aggressively thrust two fingers into Sakura's tight hole. Sakura screamed in pleasure at the rapid-fire fingering she received, it takes her over the edge in a matter of seconds. She squirted all over TenTen's face, her voice being drowned out by the sound of several other beautiful Kunoichi cumming in their pants at the sight.

After several moments of climax, Sakura began to come down from her orgasm. However, before she could come down from the high. Her sensitive cunt was attacked by TenTen once again. With how sensitive she was, she quickly found herself climaxing, again and again, her pussy downright pulsing at this point due to all the right nerves being sent into overload. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out as she lost herself due to the pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm hit her repeatedly until TenTen showed mercy and stopped, licking the copious amount of cum from her face and fingers, moaning delightedly at the taste.

Eventually, Sakura came back to herself, a content smile on her face as the last remnants of pleasure shot through her. Looking up at the now standing woman, Sakura pushed herself out of the chair and without a word shared a passionate kiss with the stripper, her hands sensually rubbing the strippers exposed tits. They kept at this, delighted by the sound of moaning women around them as others continued to watch and get off to them. It that moment, a naughty thought shot through TenTen's head. Grinning, she sat up on the stage and pulled Sakura over to her.

"I'm not done with you yet Kunoichi-Chan. How's about we give these lovely ladies a real show, I have just the right toy for the job," TenTen suggested. Grinning, Sakura playfully put her finger to her chin as if in deep thought.

"And what toy would that be Baishunfu-Chan?" Sakura asked, leaning her head forwards as her playful grin parted sexily as her face was but an inch from TenTen's.

"Oh I think you're going to like it," Tenten answered. Reaching over the dance stand, she opened a compartment on the stage floor and from it pulled a thick, eighteen inch double ended dildo. "So what do you think, want to show these ladies how two real hot bitches scissor each other?"

"Oh fuck yes," Sakura breathed out, her eyes stuck on the massive dildo that would soon be well within her. "As long as I can take you home and fuck you silly afterward."

TenTen squealed in delight and grabbed the young woman by the hand and pulled her on to the stage. Women all around them cheered as TenTen sensually removed the rest of Sakura's clothes. Money was thrown all around them as they got down onto their asses and positioned themselves towards each other. With a final grin, both women pushed themselves forward and allowed each end of the phallic object to enter them both.

Both women moaned passionately as they were filled with the double ended dildo, the phallic object stretching them out in a way they hadn't felt in a long while. Slowly they began to pump themselves up and down the dildo, getting closer and closer together with each thrust of their pelvis. Within a minute or two, both TenTen and Sakura were quite literally joined at the waist.

Within seconds, the two were grinding against each other. Their clits tingled as they were pushed together, rubbing against one another in a delicious act of debauchery. Sakura couldn't believe she was doing this, it felt so amazing and her pussy had never been so full or so sensitive as it was now. She could already feel herself gushing due to the experience, the moans of her lover and the myriad of women watching her only pushing her further into the realms of ecstasy.

TenTen was in slutty heaven. She had a beautiful Kunoichi of world renown grinding against her, and she was seemingly just as much the depraved slut as the bun-haired stripper was. Both of them were cumming over and over due to the intense experience they were both going through, within a short while both were well and truly reaching their limits, cumming almost continuously as they practically rammed their pelvis' together, tribbing each other to absolute completion.

"OH FUCK!" Sakura screamed, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" TenTen cried out simultaneously, her face contorted in pleasure.

Both women came harder than they ever before, their ejaculate covering the dildo entirely as they rode out the feeling of their orgasms. It took several moments for them to come down from their high, but eventually, they just about managed to regain themselves from the lustful feels that drove them. Smiling contently at the shinobi before her, TenTen slowly pulled the dildo from her cunt. Sakura did the same, both of them sighing in slight pleasure at the feeling it brought them. Panting due to overexertion, they smiled and kissed each other as one would kiss a lover. This lasted several moments, just long enough for the women around them to scream and whine in pleasure as they themselves finally reached completion.

"That was amazing," Sakura muttered into TenTen's mouth, grinning when she got a giggle from the stripper. "I'm not done with you yet, not by a long shot. We're going to my place, right now."

"Mmmmm, that sounds...amazing," TenTen replied, pulling away from the other woman. "We should get cleaned up first though, you're lucky you caught me at the end of my shift."

"Lucky indeed," Sakura agreed huskily, looking over TenTen's sweaty, sexy body.

The stripper and the kunoichi collected up their clothes and got themselves cleaned up away from the eyes of the public. They even managed to briefly enjoy each other's bodies in the shower before getting dressed and making their way out of the club. If one were to see them in the streets that night, they would observe that both of them were almost running towards Sakura's apartment. It was plain to see that they were both eager to get to where they were going, stopping for nothing and nobody.

It took them but only a few minutes to get back to Sakura's apartment, the two of them crashing through the door and near enough slamming into the wall as they made out heavily. Their tongues were conjoined in an act of pure passion as they practically smashed into the apartment wall, Sakura lifting TenTen up so she could wrap her legs around the pink-haired kunoichi's waste with her back pressed against the wall. TenTen's hands ran through Sakura's hair as she caressed the stronger woman, Sakura herself holding the stripper up by her ass. They made out lovingly for several moments before moving on to more exciting ventures.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sakura pulled TenTen over to the couch and began to tear the stripper's clothes off. Within moments not only TenTen was naked but they both were. Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura dropped to her knees and dived head first into the other woman's wet snatch.

"Oh shit that's good, don't stop," TenTen breathed out, her voice light and airy as a less intense pleasure than before spreading through her.

Sakura continued to eat away at the woman's folds, her tongue running over TenTen's slit and swirling over her clitoris. Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of the sex worker, loving how rich and wonderful she tasted in comparison to most of her "patients". TenTen gritted her teeth in pleasure, her hands running through Sakura's pink locks and putting pressure on the woman's head. If there was even a millimeter deeper she could push her lover into her cunt, she wanted to make sure she did and got everything she could out of this wonderful session. After all, a job where you sexually served people for a living didn't leave much room for being pleasured yourself.

"Oh that's sooooo good Kunoichi-Chan, suck on my clit. Make me cream myself for you!" TenTen cried out in pleasure, her orgasm beginning to build.

The Medic-Nin was all too ready to indulge her lover's request. Her lips sucked at TenTen's clit like a vacuum, sending all the woman's sexual nerves into overdrive in a very short space of time. It wasn't long before her hips were bucking and her breathing labored. Not being able to stand it anymore, TenTen pulled Sakura up onto the sofa and laid her down. Putting her pussy over Sakura's mouth, TenTen herself got to work eating the Kunoichi herself out with gusto.

"I-I really fucking needed tonight, eat me your slut!" Sakura yelled out, promptly diving straight back into TenTen's pussy straight after.

They continued to eat each other out for quite some time, doing their best to stave off each other's orgasms for as long as they could. But all good things must come to an end, and eventually, both women hit their peak. They moaned deeply into each other's cunts as they sucked up all the cum their respective partner had to offer. Their bodies tensing in place as the pleasure caused their muscles to contract. They remained this way for several more moments before TenTen turned around and lay on top of Sakura's naked body.

"I think we both needed tonight, don't you?" TenTen asked, elaborating on what her lover had previously said.

"Yeah, but I'm...not through...with you...yet," Sakura answered between pants, her hands squeezing the stripper's toned behind.

"Just give me a minute to relax okay, my pussy is super sensitive due to all the cumming I've been doing tonight. I'm not sure I can take another orgasm."

"Don't worry," Sakura grinned. "I've got just the thing to see you through until I'm done."

Slipping her hand over TenTen's soft folds, her hand ignited with chakra and ran over the strippers socked twat with a practiced ease. Within moments, TenTen felt the sensitivity that had previously made any further sexual contract impossible slip away. She looked at her lover in disbelief, the very notion that a Medic-Nin would be so depraved as to invent a pussy soothing jutsu spoke volumes as to the type of person Sakura was. It goes without saying that TenTen reveled in the debauchery of her situation, as did her lover.

Once Sakura was confident any kind of raw sensitivity was gone from her lover's cunt, the pink-haired kunoichi cut the jutsu and without a moment's hesitation slipped two fingers into TenTen's pussy. The latter moaned she the sudden intrusion set off all the pleasure centers within her. Sakura thrust into her lover with vigor, bringing out more moans as she slowly but surely sped up. After a few moments of thrusting, she added one more finger, electing a gasp from the young woman. Eventually, those three fingers formed into a fist in order to fit into TenTen's tight cunt, and before long the stripper was being entirely fisted.

TenTen's breath was caught in her throat before with one final grunt she came all over Sakura's hand, plastering it with ejaculate. Grinning, she slipped her hand out and slowly licked the cum from her hand. The sight was so enticing TenTen was unsure of what to do with herself. Luckily, Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. The Medic-Nin reached over to the sofa side draws sitting but a little bit away from her and opened the draw. From inside she pulled what looked to be a thick, eight-inch pink strap-on.

"Hands and knees, now!" Sakura ordered with purpose.

The young stripper didn't hesitate to do as she was told, getting on her hands and knees on the sofa and presenting herself to Sakura in all her naked glory. The Medic-Nin slipped herself into the strap-on with practiced ease, climbing onto the sofa and placing the end the phallic object at her lover's entrance. With brute force she pushed herself into the stripper, mounting her like an animal would its mate.

With hardy strength, Sakura fucked TenTen hard as she slammed her pelvis into the sex worker's firm, round ass. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be clearly heard over the muffled screams of pleasure TenTen was making as she squealed into the sofa pillows. Sakura merely grinned savagely and took her prize, making the young woman cum again and again until she couldn't anymore. It was a merciless ordeal, but then that's exactly how both of them liked it.

It went on for hours before eventually, TenTen screamed for a final time. Afterward, Sakura pulled out and admired her handiwork. TenTen slowly maneuvered herself so she was sitting down on the sofa again, Sakura joining her not long after. With a movement of her fingers, Sakura made a hand sign. The world around them rippled as multiple battle kimono's, weapons and other objects appeared in the room as if they had always been there. Turning, Sakura smiled lovingly at TenTen and kissed her. This time this kiss was gentle, caring, loving. After a moment, she pulled back and smiled once again.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
